


Luthor in Training

by AryatheSuper



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, I don't even care, Is it just parallel universe?, Light Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, Tags May Change, definitely smut, i have no clue, is it an AU?, read you sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryatheSuper/pseuds/AryatheSuper
Summary: Lena knows she's often in more danger than most. She is a Luthor, after all. But with such a public friendship with Supergirl, how long until one of her enemies actually succeeds? And what can Kara do to keep that from happening?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is actually on Tumblr; I'm just adding to it here

Lena was alone in her office for the first time in almost a week.

The perks of working late, she supposed, swirling gently back and forth in her office chair, idly staring at her screensaver. She wasn’t getting any work done – that much was obvious – but the silence was nice, unbroken by nothing more than the cars on the distant pavement below.

And, it seemed, a soft flutter and the sound of boots softly touching pavement.

“You know,” Lena said idly, not turning, “For someone with super strength and speed, you can be awfully quiet when you want to.”

“I’ve had practice,” came the surprisingly musical reply. Supergirl’s voice was soft, matching the environment around them. “May I?”

Lena turned her chair to face the balcony, amused. “I wasn’t aware you had an appointment.”

Supergirl bit her lip. “I was…kind of hoping you wouldn’t mind.” At Lena’s gesture, the Girl of Steel stepped into her office, taking the time to find the precise center of the room and turn to face the desk, toying with her fingers. Lena finally noticed that she seemed troubled; her eyes remained downcast, her blonde locks falling in her face. 

“To what do I owe this very late pleasure?” she asked, her voice gentler than before.

Supergirl tipped her head back and studied the ceiling, still not making eye contact, and let out a long sigh. “I find that of late, I haven’t been quite the friend I should have been to you.”  
Lena shrugged. “You’re a Super, I’m a Luthor.”

Supergirl cast a sharp look in her direction. “That never mattered before. Why now?”

Lena shrugged again. “I figured you wouldn’t trust me again, after the stunt I pulled with my mother.”

“Mmm.” Supergirl was quiet for a moment. “For the record, I don’t judge you for the family name you were forced to share.” She finally looked at Lena, her eyes soft but her brow creased with worry lines. “But it is because of them that you have a tendency to attract trouble. More than me, even.”

Lena smiled a little. “I have someone to keep me out of trouble.”

“Kara Danvers.” The statement was just that, a truth simply spoken. “She thinks highly of you.”

“Well, she wouldn’t send you after me so much if she didn’t.” Lena smiled, thinking that the reporter would enjoy the story to come from this; a Luthor and Super in conversation.

“Yeah, uh, about that.” Supergirl looked down again, toying with her fingers once more. “Kara doesn’t – doesn’t send me after you. She, um, she kind of sends herself?”

Lena’s smile faded. “That doesn’t –”

“Make sense? Of course it does, Lena.” Supergirl’s hands clenched and unclenched a few times, and she took a deep breath. “You know me, Lena, not just as Supergirl, and I think you know. You have for a while, subconsciously, somewhere – Rao this is really hard. ” Supergirl’s eyes finally met hers, the blue challenging, daring Lena to see the truth, all at once defiant, worried, and full of some terrible, terrible sadness.

And it clicked.

Lena was a smart woman. And if she had thought it through, taken the time to look, she would have long since seen the truth she was being told now.

“Kara Danvers,” Lena breathed. She jumped out of her seat and came around the desk, the better to see the face of the superhero.

“Zor-El,” Kara murmured.

“Come again?”

“My name. Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton.” She held her head higher when she said it, and there suddenly was Kara as Lena knew her, proud but sad and –

“Why so worried?” Lena asked frowning. “Why are you looking at me like I’m about to drown a puppy?”

“You’re not – reacting,” Kara whispered. “Like, at all.”

Lena smiled. “You’re you. And Supergirl is you. Should that make you any more or less than you are?”

“You don’t – you don’t mind??”

“Well to be fair I’ve been much more worried about you being safe around me than I – oomph!”

There was a rush of red and blue, and suddenly Lena was assailed by the smell of gunpowder and smoke and pineapple and sunshine as Kara swept her into an exuberant hug.

“Ow – Kara, not all of us have super strength –”

“Oh, Rao, I’m sorry!” Kara released her, and Lena’s knees buckled slightly; they had been floating a few inches from the ground. “I’m sorry, I just – not everybody takes it well. Oh!” She blushed a little and stepped away. “I forgot – I have something for you.”

“Yeah?” Lena raised her eyebrow, and Kara grinned.

“Yeah, Winn and Alex helped me make it work.” Kara held out her hand. In her palm sat an ordinary earpiece. “It works like a normal Bluetooth set, so you can use it for work, except if you touch here –” she tapped the very back of the piece, and a light started flashing red and blue, “–it will send out a frequency that I can hear across town, maybe farther – it’ll alert me when you’re in trouble. And, when activated, it emits a radioactive signal that renders kryptonite useless within a twenty foot radius, so as long as I stay near you, I can’t be affected by it.”

“That’s – practical,” Lena said as Kara pressed the earpiece into her hand.

“It’ll keep you safe,” she said, as her own earpiece crackled. Lena couldn’t hear what was being said, but Kara sighed and tapped it. “Alright, I’m en route. Stand by.” She grinned ruefully at Lena. “Duty calls?”

Lena smiled. “Go save the world, Kara Danvers.” She held up her earpiece. And thank you.“

Kara smiled her sunny smile and floated a few inches off the ground. “Lunch tomorrow?”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” And with that, a grin on her face, Kara was gone with a flash of her cape.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara’s first thought about a public press conference was that it was so LOUD.

Especially to her sensitive superhearing. She grimaced and tried to ignore the discomfort, crossing her arms mightily over the crest of her suit. Lena, in the midst of her presentation, subtly raised an eyebrow in her direction – doesn’t miss a trick, that woman – but Kara shook her head, assuring her that nothing was amiss.

It took three days of arguing with the DEO for them to finally agree to allow their superhero to personally attend the meeting as Lena’s support system / bodyguard. It took agreeing to Maggie, Alex, and J'onn managing crowd control, and constant assurance that Lena was wearing her modified earpiece with its kryptonite deactivator on at full capacity, before Kara was able to attend without constant bickering coming through her comms. Winn was back at HQ, managing every camera within a five mile radius. 

Lena couldn’t be safer if she tried. And she had promised a personal interview for Kara to hand in to Snapper covering the event.

All of the precautions allowed the CEO to act with the grace and confidence that Kara knew the woman so capable of; even her smiles were more genuine than normal when dealing with the general public. Kara could see her ease, her awesome personality, really shining through.  
Until she had to face the press after.

Despite Kara’s best efforts (and, for that matter, Supergirl’s), the press and public insisted on treating Lena with the hatred that was consistently given to the Luthor name. It was all Kara could do to remain impassive while Lena’s smiles became more forced, her shoulders more tense, and her voice more hesitant.

That was, until –

“I have a question for Supergirl!”

Kara started at the sound of her name and looked around at Lena, who caught her eye.

“I’ve no objections, if Miss Luthor is willing.”

Lena sighed a little and nodded. “Please, do.”

Kara stepped up to Lena’s podium, hesitant but not afraid of the crowd gathered for the conference. After all, she was often part of them. “I’ll take your question.”  
“Supergirl, you’ve been present at several of L-corp’s recent presentations. After fighting the Luthor family with your cousin for so many years, how do you justify protecting their establishment and their CEO?”

The entirety of Kara’s body hardened.

“Supergirl, you don’t have to answer that,” Lena said, her voice wavering a little.

“Stand down,” J'onn warned in her comms.

“No, it’s fine,” Kara told them both. She straightened at the podium. “You know, I’m surprised you have the audacity to even ask that question.”

For the first time since the event had started, the entire congregation fell blissfully silent. 

“Everything I have stood for,” she said, looking out over the crowd, “is the betterment of all of us. Myself, and you. Being better, stronger together. Miss Luthor came to our city in the hopes that she could come out from under her family name, and the last thing you have done is welcome her with the open arms she hoped for. I admit – I myself had my suspicions, but Miss Luthor has done more for me and my cousin since she’s been here than her mother and brother have ever done to destroy us.”

“Supergirl–”

“You don’t get to speak again,” Kara growled, her voice fierce. Lena’s eyes were wide as she spoke to the public. “Lena has taken her company and turned it into everything we could have ever hoped for – a force for good. She has done everything she wished to accomplish and more – and moreover, she’s saved my life more than once. But you still choose to judge her based on her family’s misdeeds, and not her own good ones.” She glared at the assembled crowd before her. “I admit myself disappointed in all of you. You are better. We are better. And though you may not believe it – I count Lena as a dear friend, and no matter what any of you may think, she has been nothing but good to this city, and I will protect her with my life because I believe in her.” She met the eyes of the reporter who had asked her the question. “We are stronger together. The most you can do is act like it.”

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, her eyes bright.

“Any time.”


	3. Chapter 3

In truth, Lena had been waiting for it.

Being a Luthor with a public friendship with Supergirl, it was really only a matter of time.

But really, three assassins a week? Talk about overkill.

Thankfully, Kara's device worked like a charm; Lena was very rarely caught without it on, and even then it remained somewhere on her person at all times, a smart move, as it had saved her life several times.

Except this time it had almost cost Kara hers.

As such, Lena's very first visit to the DEO consisted of standing outside the glass doors of the med bay, watching her friend regenerate on a sun bed – which was brilliant, actually, from what she had seen so far. Winn tried to lure her away from her place with fancy technology and hints that he could use help with an upgrade to Supergirl's suit, but, though tempted, she refused to be swayed. Even J'onn's watchful gaze couldn't faze her.

When Kara awoke, she was all sunny smiles and jokes, absolutely delighted by the fact that Lena was there, but Lena herself didn't feel so sunny; indeed, she caught Alex and Maggie exchanging dark looks behind the superhero.

What she was not expecting was the three of them arriving at her office after a suspiciously quiet week, all serious expressions and Kara with a particularly mischievous glint in her eye. Lena stood as Jess let them in, brushing nonexistent debris from her skirt, and looked up at them with as professional a smile as she could manage. “To what do I owe the pleasure, ladies?” she asked as Jess closed the door. Kara grinned a little. Maggie scowled and crossed her arms. Alex waved her down, a manic glint in her eye.

“We have a problem,” the agent said. Lena frowned, confused.

“Anything I can help with?”

“God, I hope so,” Alex muttered. “J'onn and I have some concerns, Lena, about Kara's lack of judgment when it comes to protecting you.” The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes behind her sister's back. Alex threw a pointed glare over her shoulder at Kara before continuing. “Her determination is admirable, but....”

Trepidation seeped into Lena's bones, leaving her cold. “You don't want her protecting me.”

Now Kara huffed. “Alex, you're scaring her.”

“It is not my fault that this has to be handled seriously, Kara, you know there are better ways—”

“Than you being a hardass? Yes, I do, actually.” Kara grinned confidently at Lena. “Like they could take me away from you,” she quipped, and Lena's insides melted somewhat.

“Yeah, we learned that early,” Alex grumbled.

“Alex,” Maggie chided softly. “Listen, Lena — d'you mind if I call you Lena?” The CEO shook her head. “Look, what we want is for you to learn how to defend yourself.”

“Especially if you learned hand-to-hand combat,” Kara said, and understanding flooded through Lena.

“Should I get a trainer?” she asked, and Alex shook her head.

“No need. You'll be training with Kara on weekdays, and me on weekends. We have different tactical fighting styles, so you'll be able to learn to defend yourself from a variety of attacks.”

Lena looked between the three of them; Maggie looked calm, her eyes on Alex; Alex's expression was fierce and serious, while Kara looked positively gleeful at the prospect. “It could work. Except, y'know, superfreak here—”

“Offended, Lena,” Kara said, snickering.

“— is super strong and could probably turn me into a pretzel, so I'm not sure the fight would be fair?”

Kara laughed as Alex rolled her eyes. “Don't worry about that. 5 a.m. sharp, okay? Wear something comfy.”


	4. Chapter 4

J'onn was there to greet Lena when she arrived.

“Director,” Lena said, offering her hand. J'onn shook it, firm but not imposing. “Where's —”

“Supergirl and Agent Danvers had to apprehend a rogue alien in the early hours of the morning,” J'onn said before she could fully ask. “They were successful and will return shortly, but they recommend you warm up beforehand.” His eyes gleamed with something akin to pride and amusement. “Both are formidable, even at human strength.”  
“But how —”

“You'll see.” This time, J'onn's eyes were definitely laughing, even if his expression wasn't. “Mr. Olsen is in the training room this morning; I'm certain you'll find good company in him until Supergirl returns.”

“Thank you, Director.”

“I think just J'onn will do, Miss Luthor. Just J'onn is fine.”

The training room looked exactly like aliens trained in it on a daily basis. Aside from the normal equipment, she was startled to see things like twisted scrap metal lying strewn across the room, or the large car that was hanging from the steel rafters with chains that looked as thick as her wrists. Huge dents dominated the hood of the car; Lena wondered what kind of accident it had been in to look so terrible.

“It's Kara's,” said a voice behind her; turning, she saw James Olsen hefting weights on a bench. “The car,” he clarified, turning just slightly to look her way. “Spot me, won't you?”

Lena walked over to stand at his head as he lifted. As she did, she looked back over at the car. “Large punching bag.”

“She needs it,” James grunted. “So much strength and no way to take out her anger, you'd need a large punching bag too. I've seen her rip it from the rafters.” His arms wobbled, and Lena steadied the bar enough for him to return it to the rack. He hefted himself into a sitting position. “But then, she has so many reasons to be angry.”  
Lena looked again at the car, thoughtful. “You'd never know it.”

“She doesn't like to show it. She feels like she has to put out the sunny Danvers smile, all the time. Especially for you. I don't think she wants to scare you away, the way Clark did with Lex.” James surveyed Lena as he patted his face with a towel. “She likes you, Lena; I think she'd rather not lose you.”

“Talking about me?” asked a light voice; both Lena and James turned to see Kara skipping toward them, cape fluttering about her heels, while Alex strode gracefully after her, her steps lithe and smooth like a panther's.

“In the ring in ten, Olsen,” Alex called out as she walked past them. “I wanna get some shooting in; if you're so set on using that ridiculous shield, you should learn to properly defend with it.”

James rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Sure thing, Alex.”

“You ready?” Kara asked Lena.

“No,” Lena said truthfully, grinning apologetically. Kara laughed.

“It'll be fine,” she said. “C'mon, we'll make our way to the sparring room, and you'll see.” She grinned. “You may even come to enjoy it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sparring room was empty when they entered. A soft mat covered the entirety of the floor, and blue lights pulsed within the walls. As Lena dropped her bag, Kara tapped something into the keypad by the door, and the blue lights faded into green. As they did, Kara shuddered.

“You okay?” Lena asked, concerned.

Kara nodded and gestured half-heartedly towards the green lights. “It's kryptonite. Don't worry!” she added quickly, seeing Lena's stricken expression. “It's not enough to hurt me, just enough to lower my strength to human proportions.”

“That's barbaric,” Lena said, grimacing.

“Hey, had to train somehow.”

“Doesn't it make you sick?”

“A little,” Kara admitted. She adjusted her muscle shirt—she had sent her suit off with Winn for repairs—so she was in a simple shirt and sweats for sparring. Lena had never seen her in all black before; she found she quite liked it on Kara. “But hey, if you find a better solution, I'll be glad to hear it.”

“I'll think of something.” Lena paused for a beat. “So who taught you to fight?”

“Alex did. Hank—as J'onn went by then—didn't really think much of me then, I don't think, when I was still learning, but Alex … once she realized I was serious, that I wanted to be Supergirl, she was there for me from day one.” Kara smiled. “I couldn't ask for a better sister.” Then her face grew serious. “But, to business. It's time to keep you alive, Miss Luthor.”

A shiver crawled up Lena's spine as Kara's voice became authoritative. Her entire demeanor changed; suddenly neither Supergirl nor Kara Danvers stood before her. For the first time, Lena was seeing the woman behind both cape and glasses; she was seeing Kara Zor-El, proud, fierce, and determined as she faced her friend.

And it was unexpectedly welcome. That's not good.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Again,” Kara ordered.

Lena shook her head dabbing lightly at her split lip. “No.”

Kara's face hardened. “Again, Lena. You need to perfect your form.”

“No, Kara. This is enough.”

Faster than Lena could blink, Kara had her pinned against the wall, pressing close enough that Lena felt like she was fighting for air; their noses were almost touching. Even with the kryptonite, Kara was exceptionally strong; Lena couldn't move, couldn't do anything other than stare wide-eyed into intense baby blue eyes.

“This is not a game,” Kara growled. “Lena, your life is in danger every day. You cannot quit. This isn't something you can give up on just because it's hard!”

“This isn't the real world—”

“Isn't the real world?” Kara's voice was fierce. “Lena, in the real world, there are people trying to kill you! This isn't a game! D'you think an assassin is gonna stop because you got hurt? No! He's gonna press the advantage! You cannot stop fighting.” Her eyes softened, her thumb coming up to trace lightly at Lena's busted lip. “If it makes you feel any better,” she added, more gently, “I didn't actually mean to hurt you. I'm still learning my strength at a human level.” Lena felt her body relax a little, but not much; having Kara pressed against her like this was sending heat all throughout her body. “But a busted lip is not your life, Lena. You are important, and this world needs you here, okay? I need you here. If I didn't ….” Kara faltered, but rallied herself almost immediately. “If I couldn't get to you in time, Lena, if I lost you, I would never be able to live with myself. This training could save your life, so please, please, I need you to take this seriously.”

“I am,” Lena said softly. Kara's eyes hardened. “I am, Kara, really. But we've been at it for hours. I just need a moment to breathe.” 

Was Kara somehow closer than before? “Too close for comfort?” she teased, looking somehow halfway in between playful and serious. Suddenly Lena's throat was dry; she floundered over her response.

“I like you right where you are, actually,” she managed after a second, letting the words leave her in a rush. “It's not my fault you leave me breathless.”

She was expecting a quick laugh, something to diffuse the tension stirring in her gut. What she was not expecting was for Kara's breath to hitch and her eyes to darken. The superhero's hand moved to the keypad beside her on the wall; the green lights faded to blue, a sign that practice was over, but Kara herself made no move to release Lena. Hard eyes softened, jaw unclenched from its fierce set, but she seemed just as trapped by Lena as Lena was by her. A kryptonian curse slipped from between her lips, and Lena bit her own.

“Stop me if you don't want this,” Kara breathed, eyes roaming Lena's face, waiting to be told no.

Lena couldn't breathe.

At least not until she was being kissed like the world was ending. She whimpered and met Kara's lips with her own, and it felt like the first breath of air after being underwater. Kara controlled the kiss, strong and soft all at once, but Lena held her own; she found herself flat against the wall, Kara's body pressed flush against hers, one hand curling around Lena's hip and pulling her tightly into silk-wrapped steel. The other hand braced her against the wall, a reminder to not crush the woman she held. Kara's lips moved; along the line of Lena's jaw, finding the patch of skin just past its corner that made her knees dangerously weak. She nipped at the skin there, and Lena's breath hitched, eyes fluttering closed as she whimpered. Kara's fingers clenched briefly at the sound. Lena felt a twinge of pain before the Kryptonian's fingertips skimmed under her shirt and up her spine and trembling became a shudder and a moan. Kara groaned at Lena's reaction, at the fact that Lena had willingly become putty in her hands. “Anything that hurts,” she gasped into the ivory skin of Lena's throat. “Anything, Lena, I have to know.” Lena nodded frantically, trying to find her own leverage; her fingers slipped beneath Kara's shirt and soft skin met her inquisitive hands. Kara groaned and brought their mouths back together, kissing her like she was the only good thing in this world.

And maybe she was, if Kara could kiss her like this.

Kara's mouth was sinful; every scrape of her teeth, every swipe of her tongue, sent waves of molten heat into every part of Lena's body. She couldn't help melting on the spot every time Kara's lips found another inch of skin to explore. If somebody didn't stop her soon, she was certain Kara was going to drive her insane.

“I thought—fuck—” Lena's thoughts scattered as Kara nipped at the skin of her shoulder, “I thought we were sparring.”

“I think I like this better,” Kara murmured. “This okay? You're good?” Lena nodded, and Kara's hands trailed downward, tracing the lip of Lena's sweats before tracing lines back up her skin. Lena felt her blood heat and turn cold all at once, and her head fell back against the wall. Kara took it as the small surrender of control that it was; Lena felt her lips curve against her skin.

There was an awkward cough in Kara's earpiece; this close, even Lena could hear it clearly. Kara froze, but she didn't pull away; heavy breaths raised goosebumps on Lena's skin. After a moment, she felt the superhero's nose skim the line of her jaw as she pulled back enough to be heard. “What, Winn?”

“Just—Kara, there are cameras everywhere,” Winn squeaked. If she hadn't just been in the middle of one of the best moments of her life, Lena might have laughed.

“So turn them off,” Kara growled. Lena chanced a look at her; her eyes were dilated, what little blue remained looked almost midnight rather than sky blue; her expression was intense and completely focused on Lena, taking in every detail like she would never see it again. Lena felt suddenly vulnerable; she dropped her gaze, but, in a surprisingly gentle move, Kara took her face in her hands and kissed her again.

“Supergirl, my training room is for sparring, not playtime,” J'onn growled through the comms. Kara sighed, and Lena laughed.

“It's okay,” she said, and Kara rolled her eyes. “Really, Kara, it's okay.”

“Later,” Kara promised, her earnestness returning. “Let me pick you up from work?”

Lena smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter what Lena said, it was  _so_ not okay.

Kara knew Lena had to run a company. Hell,  _she_ had work to do. But she felt twitchy and exasperated all day; the clocks were moving so slow that they were almost moving backwards. By noon, it was all she could do to not jump up and run out of CatCo's door.

She didn't  _cheat,_ exactly (she totally cheated); she flew to that pizza shop she had saved from burning down over the weekend and ordered pizza as Supergirl. She tried to pay for it—really she did—but the old Italian man who owned it waved her away, despite her protests.

And so she found herself touching down lightly on Lena's balcony five minutes later, cape fluttering about her ankles. She tapped— _lightly—_ on the glass, and grinned as Lena immediately perked up and turned around. Kara pointed at the pizza in her hand, and Lena groaned and got up to open the balcony door

“You don't seem surprised to see me,” Kara said with a laugh, reaching out to tug Lena into an embrace before gently pulling her back into the office.

“I might have been hoping you'd come along,” Lena said, grinning. “Saving the day as always, I see.”

“I know you don't eat unless I bring you something, Miss Luthor,” Kara teased. She set the pizza box on the couch and tugged Lena forward. “C'mere, you.”

Gently,  _gently_ , Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, resting her chin in Lena's hair, and sighed, relaxing as Lena rested her head against the kryptonian's shoulder.

Neither of them said anything for a minute, simply relishing each other's company. Finally, softly, Kara said, “I like this. It feels nice, to just … be able to do this.”

Lena nodded against her shoulder. “I haven't … haven't felt safe in a hug since … I don't know when.”

Kara pressed her lips to Lena's hair. “You know I'll never let anyone hurt you while I'm here.”

“I know.”

Kara squeezed once, inhaling the musky scent that belonged entirely to Lena. “Alright, I'll admit it, I'm a little worried.”

Lena frowned, pulling away. “About?”

Kara ran a hand through her golden locks. “This. Us. You.” The Luthor's frown deepened. “Okay, not  _ us _ , exactly. I think that as long as we, y'know, communicate and stuff, we'll be fine, we can work, but—Lena, I'm—” she gestured vaguely into the air, “an alien, and you—you—”

“Are you going to bring in the anti-alien argument?” Lena asked, her voice suddenly hard. “Because that's a very poor joke to bring up now. I could actually hit you.”

“Don't,” Kara advised. “You'll break your hand. Alex tried that once—not pretty. But no—and actually, that's part of my point. I'm bulletproof, but Lena—you're  _ not _ .” She huffed. “I'm worried that you'll be in even more danger now because of me. I'm worried that someone's gonna shoot to kill and I won't be here. I can handle your brother and mother's goons, but if someone hires a high-class assassin? What if I can't stop that?” She took Lena's face in her hands. “I wasn't lying to you this morning. I don't want to lose you.”

Lena closed her eyes and leaned her head back into Kara's shoulder. She understood. She didn't like it, but she understood. “I hate when you're right.”

Kara's warm chuckle ruffled her hair. Then, suddenly, she perked up, ear cocked to the side as she listened to something beyond what Lena could hear. “Hey, I gotta go, duty calls, but I'll be back at eight, okay?”

“Eight? Kara—”

“Lena.” Supergirl's voice was back, all pride and confidence, and Lena nearly melted into a puddle.

“Eight,” she echoed, her voice slightly higher than usual. “Yeah, okay.”  _ Not okay. Super not okay _ .

Kara smiled and kissed Lena's cheek. She moved to take off back out the door, the changed her mind and came back, taking her face into strong hands and kissing her,  _ really  _ kissing her, and it was sunshine and hunger all at once, leaving Lena breathless.

“Sorry,” Kara whispered. “I've wanted to do that all morning.” She grinned easily when Lena's lips followed hers, but she very gently placed her fingers under Lena's chin, prompting Lena to open her eyes.

“When I get back,” Kara said, softly but seriously, “did you want to pick up where we left off at the DEO, or did you want to do something a little … slower?” She hesitated. “I want … everything, Lena, but I want you to be comfortable too.”

Lena felt her heart rate double, and she knew Kara could hear that. She thought about it for a split second, but in that moment a million thoughts were heard. Her lips quirked into a sly smile. “Surprise me, Supergirl.”

And Kara's eyes darkened. Lena mentally congratulated herself.

Kara's earpiece crackled. With a sigh of impatience, she tapped it. “Yes, yes, I  _ know _ , I hear it, I'm coming … yeah, well, your girlfriend is actually good at her job, Alex, she doesn't need me to breathe down her neck constantly … I am like, two streets up, okay, jeez.” Kara rolled her eyes, making Lena grin. She pointed to her headset and mouthed,  _ I gotta take this _ , making Lena snort with amusement. Kara surprised her then by coming forward and crashing their lips together, powerful, hungry, and needy; when she broke away, Lena's knees felt wobbly. Kara grinned and took off through the balcony door, leaving Lena gazing after her.

Eight could  _ not _ come fast enough.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting fun now

Actually, eight came and went.

Lena was prepared for it; Kara sent her a text alerting her to a Supergirl emergency a few hours beforehand, and she herself had kept it on her television so she could keep tabs on it while she was working.

Still, if the text was anything to go by, Kara had no intentions of blowing off their night.

_ Got hung up on an emergency, but I'll see you soon. _

As nine o'clock rolled around, though, with Lena not doing anything more than watching the muted newscast while tinkering mindlessly with an experiment, watching Kara looking tired but triumphant as Alex pushed a rogue alien into the back of an unmarked van, her phone buzzed again. Lazily tapping in her passcode, Lena felt a jolt run through her veins when she saw Kara's name in her notifications. She looked back at the T.V., and sure enough, the superhero was speaking to the reporter, but her own phone was in her left hand, betraying the message she had just sent.

_ I'll meet you at home. Leave your balcony door open. _

Shivers ran down her spine at the thoughts that ran through her mind. Casting a look toward the television, and the regal superhero it depicted, Lena decided to have her own fun. Smirking, she returned,  _ And how exactly should I be waiting for you? _

And watched with amusement as Kara looked at her phone – and promptly crushed it. Lena snorted with laughter as she apologized to the startled reporter, laughing it off as an accident, she supposed – but she could tell that Kara's eyes were darker.

She figured she'd better beat the Super home.

 

It was well Lena had taken the precaution she had to make it home first. It gave her time to shower and find comfortable clothes to wait in. Supergirl had left the television some time between arriving home and climbing out of the shower, so she knew that Kara wouldn't be too much longer. Padding through her soft-lit penthouse, she admired the view of the city out of her windows for a time, sipping from a mug of tea while she waited, anticipation singing in her bones. It took her a minute, but eventually she realized that she was scanning the city skyline, searching for a hint of red and blue. Grinning ruefully to herself, she pulled herself away from the window, determined to find something to keep herself occupied until Kara arrived.

As it turned out, she didn't have to.

Turning around, Lena yelped at the sight of the superhero standing in the doorway to her living room, arms mightily crossed to her chest. Kara smiled a little as Lena took a steadying breath. “You really should not get to be that quiet. It's almost scary.”

Kara smirked and took a very deliberate step towards her. Lena held her ground, although just barely; there was something almost predatory in Kara's expression. As she neared, though, it became easier, because Kara became softer; her footsteps lightened, her eyes brightened, and her smile became more genuine, and by the time she reached the CEO, everything about the superhero had gentled. It was not quite the Kara that Lena was used to, nor was it the forceful godlike being that had been standing before her a moment ago, but closer to the Kara she had been seeing more of lately, a pleasing mix of the two worlds that she now knew she had been a part of.

Thus, Lena found it in herself to take the last step forward to meet Kara for what was possibly the softest, warmest kiss she'd ever experienced. She felt Kara smile into it and couldn't help but chuckle herself, causing Kara to break and laugh too, and she wrapped her arms around Lena and brought their foreheads together instead, still chuckling.

“What are we doing?” Kara asked her, sounding breathless and exhilarated.

Lena's smile grew. “I have no idea,” she admitted. “But I don't want it to stop.”

Kara's hand slid up her back and pulled her close. “Good,” she murmured. “Me either.” Another kiss, soft still but more insistent. When she spoke again, her voice was lower. “Because I really,  _ really _ like the fact that you only have one layer of clothes on.”

X-ray vision. Lena forgot. “Cheater,” she quipped between kisses, reaching up to tangle her fingers in blonde curls. Kara groaned when her fingers tightened, slightly tugging, and a low almost-growl rumbled deep in the Super's chest. “But I guess it's your show, Supergirl. Consider it a reward for saving the day.”

“Lena.” Kara's eyes had darkened, but they were still soft, as was her voice, and the way she allowed Lena's name to roll off her tongue made her pause. “Are you sure? About everything? This is … I could hurt you, Lena. This isn't the DEO, there aren't kryptonite simulators that I can turn on and off at will.”

Lena grinned and took her hand. “I wanna show you something,” she purred, tugging Kara toward her bedroom. At first it was like tugging a mountain, but then Kara followed, entering the room cautiously. Lena opened a drawer and pulled out a small light bulb, screwed in to a device about the size of her palm. “I had nothing but conference calls today so I had some time to toy around with a few ideas. You know I hate the idea of kryptonite around you, so I thought of an option.” She carefully placed it in Kara's hand, knowing that the action in and of itself showed that she trusted Kara's judgment and, moreover, made Kara feel less vulnerable than if she had wielded it herself. “There's a button on the side that turns it on.”

Kara examined it for a moment before hitting the button. The light bulb sparked to life, glowing red and casting the room into a rosy hue. Kara examined it for a moment, her brow furrowed, but then something about her demeanor changed, and her eyes widened. “It's … a tiny red sun lamp.”

Lena smiled and nodded. “Natural, and completely reversible in solid sunlight. And it's only a prototype, I guess. There's a lot more to do with it. But it's a thought.” She grinned. “So, to answer your question, I'm sure. Very much so.”

Kara reverently placed the lit bulb onto Lena's end table before turning to her. “Then I guess,” she said finally, her voice proud and regal, “I should take you up on that reward, Miss Luthor.”

And Lena loved the shivers that it sent down her spine.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not ashamed of a little smut

The shock of Lena's little gift was still singing through Kara's veins.

Perhaps that's why she was able to take slow, sure steps toward Lena, watching with some kind of breathless amusement as Lena took a step back, then another, until her knees touched the bed and she could only stand there and wait for Kara to approach. And she did, leisurely, watching how Lena's breaths quickened, heard her heart speed up to a drum roll, how her eyes darkened and her face flushed. She liked it, liked the fact that Lena was analyzing her every move, trying to figure out what she would do next. It gave her a heady, power-fueled rush that she rode on as she took her last step, reaching for Lena's waist and slipping her hands beneath the soft cotton sweater she wore to settle on her sides, exploring the soft skin there. Lena gasped lightly at the contact, but remained remarkably still.

Until Kara moved her hands higher, gently tracing every line of her ribs on her way up. Lena was nodding before Kara could ask for consent, knowing she would check in, knowing she would care for her despite the power play. Kara's hands hesitated against Lena's quivering skin, but then she moved to cup full breasts beneath the cotton, tracing thumbs lightly around pebbled nipples, and watched as Lena's head fell back with a whimper. Kara took the opportunity to nip a trail from her chin to the exposed skin of her throat, resulting in high, breathy moans when she left a particularly sharp bite. That, combined with the continued attentions of her breasts, made Lena squirm against Kara. Kara growled at the heat radiating from her core in response, but she maintained her focus, lightly scratching lines down Lena's stomach to rest at the lip of her sweats. Lena bit her lip, but Kara could still hear the tiny whimpers falling past them.

Well, that wouldn't do. “Let go,” she murmured in Lena's ear, biting lightly to punctuate her words. Lena gasped sharply. “You don't have to be quiet for me. I don't want you to.” A gentle bite to her throat, running her tongue across to soothe the sting. Lena's head fell back, allowing Kara easier access, which she happily took advantage of.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Kara,” Lena groaned, her voice low and husky. Her groan quickly turned into a hum of approval when Kara's thumbs rubbed soothing circles along the lines of her hip bones. “I didn't know you could – oh fuck that's not fair,” she gasped, whimpering as Kara's fingers slid down to caress her through the cotton of her sweats. “I don't know how I'm supposed to think.”

“I don't want y ou to think,” Kara said softly. She tugged Lena's chin up to kiss her, feeling the desperation in Lena's kiss like it was the air she needed to breathe. She never realized she could need this, need someone who trusted her enough to be okay with her taking some kind of control. Never knew taking control was something that she _did_ need. “I just want you to feel. Can you do that?” Lena hesitated, pulling back to look at her with eyes that were nearly black, like a pair of emerald eclipses. It took a moment – which Kara understood; this was startling new territory for them both. Finally, though, Lena nodded. Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “Thank you.” She nipped her way down to Lena's exposed throat, biting lightly at her pulse point, applying more pressure when Lena groaned raggedly in her ear. Her hands returned to Lena's hips, and Lena's were woven into blonde curls, her body tense with anticipation. Kara surprised her by lifting her and settling her on her back on the bed; even though she felt the strain in her muscles, it still took little effort to hold Lena's weight, something she was pleased by; even at a human level, Kara's strength was formidable. Lena gasped at the change, squirming as Kara straddled her and leaned down for a hungry kiss. Their mouths melded together instantly, and it was like the first time, pushing and pulling and fire and _perfection_. 

Kara didn't wait. Fueled by the heady knowledge that Lena had surrendered to her, by the fact that she couldn't hurt the goddess below her, she took no time in tugging gently at the hem of Lena's sweater, signaling her need for it to be somewhere that was not in her way. Lena broke their kiss with a gasp and tugged it over her head, throwing it to the floor as Kara immediately took advantage of the creamy skin before her.

“Can I just—” a kiss to Lena's pulse point, “I just want you to know—” a little lower, to her collarbone, “how much I  _ fucking love _ your body.” Kara tugged a nipple into her mouth, and Lena's hands buried themselves in golden hair.

“Good,” she panted, barely restraining a groan when Kara's tongue swirled across the sensitive peak. “ _ Fuck,  _ Kara —”

“I'm getting there,” Kara mumbled. Lena's hips bucked at the vibration it sent through her. “Be patient.”

Lena whimpered as Kara's mouth left her, though she didn't move far, kissing her way across her skin to give her other nipple attention. Her eyes flicked up to Lena's, gauging her reaction, and her question in her eyes. She reached up and tugged a hand from her hair, squeezing, and Lena nodded and squeezed back, letting her know she was okay. And she was, until Kara's teeth closed around her skin, and Lena couldn't hold back the high, keening gasp that escaped her in response.

“Kara, Kara, please,  _ fuck — _ ”

Kara growled low in her throat and released her, tracing lines and kissing a path to her belly button. Lena squirmed a little at the sensation, laughing, and Kara smiled into her skin before returning to her task, moving lower, tracing Lena's hip bones slowly, deliberately, making Lena grind impulsively into her. She groaned in sympathy, feeling her own core throb in response, and  _ goddammit why is Lena still wearing pants? _

She hooked her fingers around the material and slid it down, watching Lena, holding back a whine as Lena caught her gaze and nodded, lifting her hips to help. Kara tugged the sweats off and tossed them to the floor, then sat back and admired the sight of Lena sprawled out like a goddess before her. She ran her hands up creamy white calves, reveling in the softness of her skin, watching as Lena gripped the sheets tightly in her fists as her hands traveled higher. Her thighs trembled as Kara's fingers traced across them, wandering closer to what Lena needed, and Kara leaned forward and allowed her mouth to finally, finally give Lena what she wanted.

At the first press of Kara's tongue, Lena bucked hard into her mouth, a ragged moan escaping her as the superhero went to work sending lightning through her whole system. She was relentless in her assault, her tongue tracing insistently across her clit before dipping inside, reducing Lena to a panting mess before her. Lena was a delicious assault on all of Kara's senses, she decided; her skin soft to the touch, breathless cries music to her ears, and her taste?

_Damn._

Focused as she was, Kara almost missed the shift in Lena's muscles, how her pleas were nearing a constant. Faster than she could think, she paused, and Lena cried out at the loss. Before she could voice her protest any further, Kara's lips were at the brunette's ear. “So close already, love? I think you might need a break.”

Fingers laced together as Lena's breathing hitched. Squeezed, waited for a moment for Lena to respond.

“Or maybe,” Kara breathed, “I could give you a lesson in pleasure that you won't forget, how's that? I bet you wouldn't mind ruining your blankets.” She nibbled lightly on Lena's earlobe. “I know I won't.”

Pressure against her fingers. Kara smiled, propping herself up on one toned arm while her free hand toyed with Lena's folds. Lena squirmed, gasping out a silent plea, and Kara leaned down for a messy, desperate kiss. She moved, sliding two fingers into slick heat, and Lena gasped into her mouth at the sensation.

“Please,” she whimpered, and Kara stilled. “No, fuck, Kara, please, I _need_ —”

Kara's control snapped.

Kara growled once and drove her fingers into Lena, watching as Lena's expression morphed into one of ecstasy. Those long legs wrapped around her back and tugged her in, tucking Kara's hips right behind her hand and — _oh._ Lena's hands flew to Kara's back, and Kara could feel blunt nails scraping across her suit.

“Oh fuck, fuck, there, please, _please—_ ”

_The suit._

“I bet you love this,” Kara growled in her ear. “Who knew that stone-cold CEO in you loved to be pinned under someone else.”

Lena's eyes focused on hers, her body flushed but her eyes confused. Kara leaned down to bump her nose with her own, both hands being occupied, and said, her voice low, “But I guess it's probably a dream to  _beg_ for your favorite superhero, isn't it, Lena?”

Lena's entire body arched, tightening like a vice around Kara's fingers. Lena cried out her name and a slew of curse words and then the dam broke, and she was shaking and shuddering out her orgasm on Kara's hand. Kara rode her through it, whining slightly at the visual, but  _Rao_ , it was worth it to see Lena after, blissed out and spent beneath her.

Kara gently withdrew her fingers, hearing Lena whimper at the loss. She leaned down and softly kissed the brunette beneath her, once, twice, three times before Lena laughed and lazily shoved her chest.

“I forgot,” the brunette said. 

“Forgot what?”

“That you were wearing the suit. Until you said something.”

Kara laughed softly. “It seemed like the perfect time to remind you.”

“Shut up.” Lena kissed her, and Kara rolled to the side and tucked her into her chest, reaching out to flip the sun lamp off.

“That's a nice piece of work there.”

“Mmm. I still have ideas for it.”

“Like what?”

Lena tucked her face into Kara's chest. “Tomorrow.”

Kara grinned. “Sleep?”

Lena nodded.

“Do you want the blanket?”

“'M not moving.”

Kara laughed at that. Flicking her cape, she pulled it around her body and over Lena's, watching the red settle over her skin like a masterpiece. She kissed Lena's temple and watched as the brunette drifted off to sleep, content.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments


End file.
